


水果水果

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	水果水果

水果水果 Suiy

王源最近都很活泼，偶尔不知道什么事情惹到王俊凯，被王俊凯压着骑在身上挠痒痒。王俊凯干这件事情很熟练，知道王源哪里是死穴，王源怎么挡都没用，一下子就求饶了，说我错了我错了，其实两个人谁也不记得嬉闹的原因。 

总是这样，王源故意逗，王俊凯就表情狰狞的扑上来，肌肤相亲带着独属于王俊凯奇妙的体温，独特的用力方式，是惩罚他抑或者单纯拥抱他。王源明明不想笑，五官遮掩不住的把心情泄露出来，喜欢和依恋挂满眉头。

 王俊凯温柔看他的时候，好像整个宇宙的光和亮都被揉在那双眼里，爱和占有做成锋利银钩系在身上，一旦被钉下就再也走不远。王源多半装傻，事实上身体已经被王俊凯发射出来沾着蜜糖的弓箭射中，如若王俊凯再这样看他一眼，他就要舍弃薄薄的面皮轻飘飘飞起来了。只要在有王俊凯的地方，心经常不规则蹦跶着，王俊凯什么时候不再用甜蜜关怀折磨他，他才能慢悠悠回到平地。 

王俊凯对他非常温柔，也非常霸道。王源在他划下的天地哪里也去不了，却甘之如饴。 

王俊凯趁没人注意牵他的手，他的手掌比王源还要小一些，却还是固执的用奇怪方法把王源手指牢牢包在手心，王源手指被交叠着紧握，一根也动不了逃不掉。王俊凯牵他手的方式并不浪漫，只是严实握着不放开，而且特别很用力，两个人手心都出汗也不松手。 

王源听着耳机里面的沙哑声音，反复的振动和鼓点。感觉骨头都要被王俊凯一寸寸分开，指缝也是对方手指的触感，环紧了再重新捏成服帖的形状。 

就连牵手也要粘的一分不剩，这就是王俊凯。他就是要对王源温柔和粗暴并行，贴心霸道也都有，傻里傻气天真又正经。王源却觉得，王俊凯给的纵容和关注全部刚刚好。

 即使两个人搂抱是很平常的事情，王源也不会直视他，只是因为这样显得弱气有点不甘心。王俊凯对自己总是很用力，偶尔想温柔的对待自己，也像傻瓜一样拿捏不好分寸。 曾经一次，王俊凯开玩笑在随时有人经过的走廊假装要亲他，王源硬着脸面无表情，王俊凯受不了挑衅，大概他在调情方面也是个意气用事的家伙，接着搂王源脖子，真的在走廊亲吻他，唇挤在王源唇间，毫无风度的深吻。 

王俊凯在对着王源的事情上总是一根筋，也容易被收服。

王源有一次得罪了他，真的做得过分了有点后悔，可怜兮兮喊他哥哥，哥哥。声音软软。王俊凯听到之后基本没有了思考能力，内心尖叫卧槽卧槽卧槽，想好好问问王源你他妈知道你在说什么吗，又发现自己连好好说话都不行，已经进入完全暴走的状态，王俊凯用来做出反应的器官都变成滚烫热铁，王源往上浇一勺冰水，他的脑袋就咕噜咕噜被煮熟。 

看王俊凯好久没说话，王源以为总算逃过一劫，转了身想走，还没迈出步子就被拉回来按在床上，站着的人清清嗓子，王源看见王俊凯嘴巴里面探出来的舌头，好像嘴唇干燥一般舔一圈，又去顶右边虎牙，表情纠结连王源也分不清他的情绪。 

王俊凯按着他肩，看起来挺艰难的开口：“你再喊一次试试。” 

说不清是威胁还是命令的低沉嗓音，但是按在肩膀的手并不给王源拒绝的机会。王源看他傻的可以，眼睛转一圈心里面酸甜又得意，这样的束缚也令王源很喜欢。王源更加讨饶，乖乖仔样说，“哥哥我错了。不要挠痒。” 

他喊王俊凯的两句哥哥还带了尾音，王俊凯头皮发麻，但大概是很喜欢的，听完直接硬了，想把王源捏着在手里，稀奇的疼用力宠。王俊凯气急败坏不知如何是好，就把王源用力抱住了再放开，看他淘气的眉眼，狠狠的亲吻。 

王俊凯一副要吃了他的样子，王源被推倒也有了预感，躺在床上很顺从。王俊凯动作缓慢的把他衣服拉了，手指摸索着拨开衣角，王源居然害羞的不敢看他，把头转到一边，尴尬秀气的笑。弦乐和少年腼腆的嘴角一样动听，反而撩人的王源现在没出息的眼睛乱瞄，王俊凯觉得非常可爱有趣，靠近了手摸进没脱了一半的衣服底下，王源稍微的躲闪，王俊凯自顾自把他剥的精光。 

王源害羞的样子确实诱惑，王俊凯凑近了看他脸，怎么觉得百看不厌，太喜欢，就摸摸他脖子安抚。王源闭着眼感觉不真切，王俊凯漂亮的眼角都被柔光美化，漂亮的凌厉。好像梦里面。

 呼吸节奏并没有慢下来，王俊凯手可快了，王源再怎么躲还是被分开双腿完全进入。一开始就不管不顾的冲撞，王俊凯完全被吸吮包裹的快感满溢，就差要发出满足叹息。

 做爱的时候王俊凯喜欢把王源控制着紧贴着，有时候射了也不离开，大概是很喜爱待在他身体里的感觉。 王俊凯将他双手放在自己身上，还要王源的腿必须得缠着他的腰，这样双腿交缠着被冲撞一番，王源听到碰撞发出的奇怪声响。王俊凯是挺独裁的类型，而且很少缓慢温柔的爱抚，对着王源一直带着无法自控的激烈，王源只能随着他。 

亲密无间的摇晃，鼻子里面充斥雨后蘑菇的味道，脑子里面乱糟糟闪过阴天的草地和点点光，那天王俊凯也是这样抱着他，王源闭了眼，身体却舒展，被动接受属于王俊凯的律动方式。因为姿势的问题，每次王俊凯捅的好像到达更深的里面，被开拓的彻底，打开的程度仿佛王俊凯真的把他捅穿。

 身体都变成白色摸不透的云朵，被拽着在天空游走。湿润粘腻的性器交接处已经变得粉红，王俊凯看着那里朝王源笑，瞬间王源确实体会到羞愤欲死的感觉。 

好不容易王俊凯松开放在王源腰上的手，又将王源抱起来曲着，亲吻他后背，爱意和温暖拥抱一起重重压下。王源被折的过了有点痛，发出细细呻吟，对方毫不温柔的用力撞，王源整个身体都收缩，不时闷闷带着撒娇上扬的哼一声，被撞的整个人往前趴，只好努力向后靠才勉强跟上王俊凯抽送的频率。 

王俊凯很喜欢咬他，这其实有点变态，而且曾经把他咬的非常痛。像现在王俊凯又咬着他，舌头都用上色情的舔，在他耳边粗喘，即使王源还努力的含住他，仍然被声音迷惑，顺从的更加敞开身体。

 王源被捅的难受，抱怨了几次王俊凯只会更加用力。最后面对面腿被抬起来架在王俊凯肩膀，王源眼角羞耻的红了，在乱七八糟的冲撞里面，绚烂炸开的神志没给他思考的机会。王源喊了一句哥哥，王俊凯果然更加疯狂，赤裸胸膛互相磨蹭着，王俊凯咬王源的胸口，深深顶入之后用手指捏他的唇。听王源喊他哥哥，舒爽满足到了顶点。 

这时候王源已经完全被身体的快感所控制了，王俊凯把他打开又在身体深处反复侵占，他甚至无法做到夹紧双腿，完全敞开让王俊凯每次顶到他肺腑深处，他自己都不知道自己喊了了什么。王源感觉自己是蚂蚁王俊凯是大象，自己是树叶王俊凯是风暴，卷啊卷荡啊荡，被他带到身体里面不曾体会的地方。 

做完之后王俊凯很开心，抱着他像宝贝，亲了又亲一副喜欢的不行的样子，谁能想到他刚才是那么可恶。王源感觉自己被作弄的零散了，四肢都不听话，有点后悔招惹他。

 王俊凯对于王源的喜欢很直接，对他身体的迷恋也很直接，往往不用思考就对王源做一些求爱的动作，很多时候都带了性暗示，王俊凯自己没有察觉，王源却能很敏感的接收到，控制不住露出来羞愧忐忑。 

王源其实挺难受，也不想因为王俊凯偶尔的接近和奇怪动作就傻瓜一样脸红心跳，王俊凯自己做的随心潇洒，就王源慌张不安算是什么事呢。王俊凯总能把喜欢和感兴趣表现的光明磊落，即使当个色狼也做的大方的很，想做就是想做，毫不掩饰的用力拥抱和在他身体里的跳动的幅度，永远没分寸又大咧咧。 

王源一开始就是被这样的王俊凯吸引，崇拜佩服，非常非常喜欢。后来王俊凯变得温柔有分寸，王源更加被他偶尔的柔软收买，王俊凯改变好多，虽然在两个人的性事上面还是简单粗暴，王源也愿意宠着他纵容他。 

王俊凯抱着王源亲吻他的脖子，用手掐着让王源抬头，松手之后有一个拇指的痕迹，王俊凯不敢让王源发现，之后两天看到王源脖子总朝他奇怪的笑，王源完全莫名其妙。 

休息的时候工作人员送来了水果，王源一下子把自己撑起来，蹭着沙发向前坐直了，丢下手机低头在里面挑挑拣拣。他起身太猛，推起来的头发蓬松，王俊凯手痒很想帮他梳理，刚伸过去手臂，王源甚至没有回头就精准的躲了。王俊凯呲呲牙，把手收回来在裤子上擦擦。

 王源的手很漂亮，拿着苹果曲起来的幅度都与众不同的挑动王俊凯的神经。动作并不用力，手指骨节处甚至能看到透明的皮肤，像是某种艺术品，王俊凯却想起来这双手因为疼痛紧捏着被角的画面。 

王俊凯继续盯着，修长手指捏稳，用指腹轻柔摩挲了带着果香味的表皮，垂着头的王源黑黝的眼珠闪亮的很明显，挑水果也挺开心。

 王俊凯定着身看他一眼，再慵懒的后仰躺沙发上，数王源一根根立起的睫毛。对方连眼皮都看起来很嫩，王源眼睛稍微眨眨，王俊凯就能看到一只蜻蜓从那里扑腾着翅膀飞出来，往王俊凯心里飞，点了圈圈涟漪在反复扩散不能平静。

 王源选了看起来最红嫩美味的一个，扔给了在沙发上的王俊凯。王俊凯傻笑，痞里痞气朝着沙发拍王源屁股。其实他只不过是害羞了。 

之后王源捧着透红鲜美的苹果与他分享的样子会出现在王俊凯梦中，偶尔上着课发呆也能想起来。 

想念的受不了，就抿唇在本子上面划划，苹果的香味和汁液在味蕾绽放，亚当夏娃和毒蛇的诱惑。王俊凯手指间残留温热触感，忘不了的粗重呼吸和迷乱摩擦，咬牙笑笑重重一笔，有车开过去一声尖锐鸣笛，瞬间王源的脸又在他面前出现，伴随着冲动难言的欲望，潮水暴涨。 

 


End file.
